Two Hellrens
by BDB4ever
Summary: These are one shots about Qhuinn and Blays happy post mated life. Nothing to serious just fun. I started writing these years ago and decided to post them again.


**Hello Everyone! A few years ago I began writing these one shots about Qhuinn and Blays post mated happy life (before LAL) I loved writing them and am going to repost them all and some new ones. This one was always my favorite so I am starting with it. The only thing I don't include is Layla being pregnant.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! These characters and everything associated with the BDB belong to JR Ward, true?**

 **Warning: Serious cuteness is in this one! So prepare yourselves!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I don't know if you liked it if you don't say so.. :)**

 **So.. HAPPY READING! Let me know if you want me to post the rest! AND write more :)**

Young Sitting 101

Blay was sitting in his and Qhuinns mated bedroom watching TV, waiting for his hellren to come home from patrol. Bonded male that he was, he would spend most of his time worrying. Qhuinn was the beating heart in his chest and if he lost him, he lost everything. Period. He took great comfort in knowing that Qhuinn was a hellacious fighter, very focused and very very good at it. He knew Qhuinn had the same case of nerves whenever Blay was out without him. But it was really better that way. They were so bonded, they would spend most of the time focusing on protecting each other instead of focusing on the battle. It had caused a few injuries, non life threatning but noone wanted to take it that far. So usually they didn't patrol together. Tohr was good to the pair and worked out a schedule where they got a couple of nights off alone every week, just like he did with John and Xhex.

So Blay just killed time watching TV and eating junk food, distracting himself from the reality of what Qhuinn was out doing right now. Blay was brought out of his SuperBad trance on the tube with a text from his mate.

"Evrytngs cool. Not much doin. Dnt worry. B home n bout an hr. I luv u." Blay smiled, the relief causing warmth to gather in his chest.

Blay texted right back "Ok. No worrying over here. I love you too." As Blay watched the text send in his and Qhuinns conversation box, he had to laugh. The comparison was so funny. Blay always spelled everything out, never abbreviated anything. Qhuinn would shorten and abbreviate things to death. Sometimes Blay had to stare at his text for a good while to decipher the meaning. Funny how even with all their differences they fit together so well.

Qhuinns text did the job it was intended to do and Blay suddenly felt alot better and really hungry so he made his way to the kitchen to grab some more junk food. He was very surprised to see Bella down there, dressed to the nines cutting up some fruit while her very hyper two year old daughter Nalla ran around her, pretending to walk her stuffed puppy her little pink dress flowing behind her.

As Nalla zoomed around, her face lit up when she saw Blay "Bway! Mommy! It's Unca Bway!"

"Hey Nalla, what's doing?" Blay smiled as he scooped Nalla up in his arms, she was so small especially compared to his big frame.

"Gonna stay wid Pwury!" Nalla sang as she brought her puppy up to Blays face. "You wike him? He's a wawwior! Wike my Daddy!" Nalla made a fake growl deep in her throat, trying to make the puppy look scary.

Blay formed the most scared face he could make to impress his little niece. "Oh my. He's a fierce one!" Nalla laughed and squeezed the stuffed animal to her chest.

"Nalla. Come eat your snack." Bella called in a weak voice. Blay looked over at her and saw a sad expression over the plains of her face. Blay brought Nalla over to kitchen counter and sat her down to eat.

"Bella. Everything alright?" Blay said with concern. Bella motioned with her head for them to walk away from the little girl, so she wouldn't hear their conversion. "Zsadist and I were supposed to go to Wrath and Beth's place in the city for the rest of the night and day. Nalla was going to stay with Phury and Cormia. Something came up with one of the chosen and they can't. I'm just a little disappointed. Nalla's a blessing but I was looking forward to the alone time and she was really looking forward to her Phury time. She really loves him." Bella half smiled obviously feeling a bit better getting it off her chest, then she sighed. "Guess that's what happens when you have the Primale as your favorite Uncle. I haven't had the heart to tell her yet." Bella and Blays eyes both looked at Nalla at the same time, she was pretending to feed her warrior stuffed puppy some banana slices.

Between Bella's disappointed face and the epic hallmark card cuteness of Nalla, a thought left Blay's mouth before his brain fully processed it. "Leave her with us. We could watch her for you." Bella's head snapped around with shock "I.. Uhh. Really?" she stammered out, clearly mulling it over. "Yes. Qhuinn and I could handle her. We both love Nalla alot and maybe by the end of the day the favorite uncle status could change." Bella grinned at him. "Shes really a handful. I hope you know what you're agreeing too. Are you sure?" Blay thought about it only for a second figuring that if all else failed they could just call his mother for advice. "Yes." Bella's face lit up. "Oh Blay. Thank you. I have to make sure it's ok with Zsadist first. He's so insanely overprotective." Blay just nodded. "I'll be right back." Bella said as she walked around of the room to go get her hellren.

After awhile Blay was all caught up with what was doing in the two year olds life. She loved everybody in the mansion. Talking sweetly about every member of her large extended family. The sound of shitkickers on the marble pulled Blay out of his talk with the toddler. Zsadist was a big scary guy, and as tight as Blay and Qhuinn were with Z it didn't change the respectful fear they had for him. Bella and Nalla had made him softer yes, but you still didn't fuck with Z especially when it came to his females. "Daddy!" Nalla yelled with joy the minute she locked eyes on Z. "Hey baby girl." Z smiled as he kissed his young with immense care. "So you think you and Qhuinn can handle her huh?" "Yes Z. She will be in good hands. We wouldn't let anything happen to her." Blay said in a kind of oath, trying to reassure Z that everything was going to be fine. They fought de souled human killers for chrissakes. What's that compared to a two year old? "I know you wouldn't. Just a little paranoid when it comes her." Blay just nodded, neither him or Bella said a word as Z clearly was going over the pros and cons in his mind. After awhile Z knelt down to his daughters level. "Nalla? Uncle Phury got busy so he's not going to be able to take you tonight." Nalla frowned the kind of frown that made even soulless assholes say awww. "But. How would you like to stay with Uncle Blay and Uncle Qhuinn?" Nalla perked right up "Yay! Bway and Win!" Blay smiled, it was good to know that she was so on board with the plan.

After listening endlessly to instructions on what Nalla could and couldn't eat, what she liked to watch, the tricks of getting her to sleep, and everything in between Zsadist and Bella were getting ready to leave. It took some time, especially for Z to leave. After several hugs and kisses and lecturing Nalla with the be-good-for-your-uncles speech they finally left. And there Blay was. Alone with the child. She looked at him expectantly waiting for something awesome to come out of his mouth. He just smiled at her. Jeez he was nervous. He'd never really been around kids except for Nalla and really never tried to take one on alone, but he wasn't going to be alone was he? He and Qhuinn were going to do this together. Just like they did everything else in their lives and it was going to be great. Blay just knew it.

Once Blay and Nalla made their way up the stairs he took her to her room to collect things like coloring books and toys, some of her favorite movies too. Then he escorted the tiny female to his and Qhuinns room, he figured to make this work effectively bringing Nalla to his own turf was best. Nalla crawled up on the bed dragging her puppy, blanket, and coloring book with her, once she got positioned she looked at Blay and smiled then she got to work on coloring. Blay glanced at his watch. Where the hell was Qhuinn? He should have been back by now. Oh hell, did something happ- Just then the door swung open and there he was. Qhuinn was all dressed in his leathers, smelling of sweat and the blood of their enemies. "Hey baby." he growled, clearly heated and ready for some relief that only came from being naked. "Unca Win!" Nalla shouted as she crawled off the bed and ran for him. "Nalla! How's it hangin' shortie?" Qhuinn beamed as he sank down to his knees to get on her level. Nalla wrapped her tiny arms around Qhuinns neck and said "Stayin wid you and Bway." Qhuinns mismatched eyes found Blays. Blay nodded "I told Z and Bella we would watch her. They were supposed to go out for the rest of the night and day and Phury had a last minute issue." Qhuinn looked totally terrified for a split second but then his expression changed and he smiled at the toddler. "We are gonna have loads of fun." Nalla beamed at him as she turned to get back on the bed. "Nalla Uncle Qhuinns gonna take a shower. Why don't you color me a picture while I talk to Uncle Blay?" She nodded and began coloring with total concentration and Qhuinn dragged Blay into the bathroom. "Baby seriously? I love Nalla and everything but shit. If anything goes wrong we will be dead as fuck." Qhuinn said with concern as he shut the door. "Nothings going to go wrong. It'll be fine." Qhuinn closed his eyes and let out a good deep sign, obviously not convinced "Nallum." Blay said as he put his hand on Qhuinns cheek and rubbed it with his thumb "Everythings fine. You take a shower and I'll go order some food for the three of us." Qhuinn relaxed into Blays touch "Ok."

After the food was delivered and Qhuinn finished showering they all sat on the bed together preparing to eat. Blay flipped on the tv. "Hey Nalla how about some cartoons?" Nalla nodded her little head as she chewed on a chicken nugget. Blay looked at Qhuinn "What channel?" Qhuinn gave him a manly shrug "How should I know?" Blay gave Qhuinn the hello-my-name-is-blay-have-we-met-before? look. Qhuinn sighed "294 is nickelodeon." Blay just laughed at his hellren and flipped the channels until Nalla yelled "Dowa! Yay!" They sat there and watched Dora with the little girl, even sang along in the right places. Qhuinn became quickly annoyed at Swiper the fox saying "You know a glock would fix that problem, really fu-er freakin fast." Blay couldn't help but laugh. Nalla just looked confused. Blay knew after awhile that his and Qhuinns brains were going to go to mush if they kept watching that shit, especially when he glanced over at Qhuinn and he and Nalla had identical trance-like expressions. Blay turned it off on a commercial "How about we do something else?" Nalla looked at her Unca Win, Qhuinn looked nervous being put on the spot. "We could ahhh... Color?" He asked Nalla "Ok!" She said as she went for her coloring books and box of crayons laying on the floor. Nalla grabbed them and hustled herself on the bed, she was a strong little thing easily tugging that load with her. She handed each of them a coloring book and opened hers getting to work. Blay grabbed a crayon with a shrug and started playing along as the little girl hummed contently. Qhuinn was too fucking cute, being color blind this wasn't really an activity that probably ever excited him, even as a small child but he went with it anyway, figuring out what color was what by reading it on the crayon itself.

After the coloring was complete and Nalla approved their pictures, even Qhuinns which was colored all wrong. Ducks are not usually purple. She jumped on the bed and they would catch her as she jumped at them. Qhuinn played the old airplane game and Nalla laughed and laughed, they each took turns tickling her. They even played with her babydolls. Blay was really loving watching Qhuinn with Nalla, he was such a natural with her. Qhuinn had that kind personality, he could easily be a kid with her. Blay didn't really think it was possible but he was falling in love all over again... Before long they were all exhausted and it was getting close to Nallas bedtime. She layed back on the pillows with a yawn, Qhuinn followed right behind her. Blay decided he would take a shower and leave these two to pass out, flipping on CNN before he went in the bathroom figuring that anything breathing would fall asleep watching that boring shit, then when he came out he would carry Nalla to her room and cuddle up with his hellren and fall asleep. He was actually pretty proud, they made it through the night with her and when her parents returned she would tell them how much fun she had.

Blay left the bathroom, all clean and dressed in his pajamas that he hardly ever wore. He got a good glance at Qhuinn asleep to the point of snoring turned on his side away from Blay. Blay crept over to the bed to get Nalla, who apparently was asleep too. Except... As he got a good look at the matress.. HOLY SHIT! "QHUINN!?" Qhuinn immediately hopped up getting into a fighting stance right in the middle of the matress "WHAT!? What!?" He was half asleep and not registering the fear and shock on Blays face. "Where the fuck is Nalla?" Qhuinns eyes popped as he shifted his body around looking furiously for the little girl. "Oh my god. We lost Z's kid!" Qhuinn hopped off the bed and looked under it. "Nalla? Nalla please kid this isn't funny." They both scrambled around the room looking in their closet, behind their curtains, under the bed again, even in the bathroom. She wasn't there. "We are dead, dead as fuck." Qhuinn said shaking his head with panic. Blay was to scared to speak for awhile, then he said "We will find her. She couldn't have gotten far. Maybe she went to her own bed?" They both looked at each other and then ran for the door damn near running each other down to get to Nallas room.

They checked her room, looking everywhere.

No Nalla.

"Ok." Blay said taking a deep breath "I think the most important thing to do is not to panic." Qhuinn cocked at eyebrow at his mate and in a strangled voice he said "Who's panicking?" "I'M PANICKING QHUINN!" Blay shouted which made Qhuinn jump "We fucking lost someone's child! Z's child! What the- Where could she-" He stammered. Qhuinn took a deep breath "Ok Blay lets just chill.. She is somewhere around here. She's a two year old for chrissakes! It isn't like she went bar hopping." Blay just nodded. "Lets just get to looking."

The boys began searching every room they could think of. Z and Bellas quarters first... figuring maybe she missed her parents and went to get in their bed...

No Nalla.

Only the smell of Z's bonding scent lingered in the room, which made fear freeze their feet to the ground. "Baby..." Qhuinn said as he turned to face Blay putting his hands on Blays shoulders to look him square in the eyes "I want you to know when he kills us tonight.. I love you and I'll see you in the fade." Blay would have taken that gesture as a sweet one but he was getting really fucking annoyed. "Qhuinn would you cut it out? Fucking seriously! She is here somewhere."

Next thought after they checked the empty rooms.. including the one Phury and Cormia stayed in when they weren't at the Great-Camp-Chosen was Rhage and Mary. Nalla totally dug Rhage, maybe even had a little crush on the guy. So they stood in front of Rhage and Mary's quarters and straightened their clothes. "Play it cool." Qhuinn said as he knocked, Blay just nodded again his breathing picking up majorly. Rhage opened the door in nothing but his boxers. Mary was in a robe that she obviously had just thrown on... They were.. Er... Busy, given the high octane waft of Rhages bonding scent that hit their nostrils like a wrecking ball. Rhages eyes flashed white as he said "Somebody better be dead." Qhuinn as usual played it as cool as he could "You seen any wandering females around here?" Rhage looked confused "Which female exactly?" "Ohhhh she's about two feet tall with multicolored hair and yellow eyes?" Mary hopped in between them "Did you lose Nalla?" "NO!" Blay and Qhuinn shouted at once "Noooo." Qhuinn shook his head turning on the charm "Playing hide and go seek, the little rugrat is really good at the game, if you feel me." Blay just stood there his fucking heart beating into his throat... He wondered how long Zsadist would bleed them out before he put them out of their misery... Qhuinn pushed him to start walking "Thanks anyway." he waved at Rhage and Mary who just stood there staring. They eventually went back inside.

They went over the pros and cons of going to Rehvenge and Ehlenas room.. being that Nallas sweet Uncle Rehv was half sympath and almost as deadly as her proud papa, they decided on a definite no. He'd track their emotions and call Z to dagger their asses straight to the Scribe Virgin in a heartbeat.

They began to descent down the stairs. Blays fear was turning to anger. "I cannot fucking believe you would fall asleep without making sure she was asleep first!" "Whoooaaa! You better slow that train down sweet cheeks. I-" Qhuinn pointed to himself as they hit the final step "-didn't agree to any of this in the damn first place!" Blay turned red and not because he was blushing. "Ohhhh I see how the fuck it is.. We get mated and suddenly I'm supposed to make sure everythings ok with you? Like your my Daddy or some shit?" Qhuinn growled "I didn't fucking say that Blay! Don't put words in my-"

"Whoa ladies!" Blay and Qhuinns heads whipped around and there in the main room of the house stood Vishous, Butch, and Wrath. V smiled "Thought you too were gonna bash each other,true?"

They knew they were busted, no cool lying was gonna get them out of this. Wrath was gonna smell the fear, V could read minds.

"What the fuck are you two yelling about?" Wrath boomed.

"Sweet fuck. They lost Nalla." Vishous laughed

"Have you guys seen her? Please we are getting desperate here!" Blay croaked.

"The only thing I'm seeing right now.. Is a double Fade ceremony." V grinned at this "You guys are dead as-"

"-Fuck." Qhuinn completed the thought. "Yea we know!"

The sounds of a giggling toddler brought all the men in the foyer out of their panicked discussion. Fritz was holding Nalla's hand "Sire's? I do believe you are looking for the little Mistress?" Blay and Qhuinn lunged for Nalla, wanting their hands on her. They both wrapped her up in a hug. "God,kid you scared the fu-crap out of us." Qhuinn drawled "Sowwy." Nalla said smiling into their faces, melting it all away. "Where was she?" Blay asked Fritz. "Laundry chute. It seems the little Mistress much enjoys sliding down it, the laundress brought her to me. She started it a couple of weeks ago." Yea, that one was left out of the to-do-or-not-to-do list Z and Bella left for Blay.

Qhuinn and Blay carried the little girl upstairs, to get her ready for bed. "Listen Nalla. No more of that. You could get hurt." Blay told the little girl as he helped her into her pj's. Qhuinn knelt down next to Blay "Yea. Lets don't scare Uncle Qhuinn like that again, ok?" Nalla nodded fiercly "Ok." She climbed into her bed and arranged the covers. "Storwee!" Blay looked at Qhuinn "Z and Bella read to her until she falls asleep. We'll just alternate books."

Qhuinn grabbed one of the several dozen books on Nalla's bookshelf and began to read with gusto.

 _There was an old lady who swallowed a fly!_

 _I don't know why she swallowed a fly!_

Nalla giggled watching Qhuinns funny faces and his hand gestures

 _Thhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee was an old lady who swallowed a spider!_

 _That wiggled and giggled and tiiickkkllleed inside her!_

Nalla kept laughing, but through the giggling came alot of yawning. So Blay flipped off the lights. Leaving only Nallas bedside lamp on. She closed her eyes and Qhuinn switched from gusto to soft words... Eventually the little female was out like a light. Blay and Qhuinn hung around awhile to make sure she was good and asleep. Once they were absolutely sure, they headed for their room.

"I'm sorry." Blay said as they shut their door "Me too." Qhuinn added "No big deal. We were freaking out." Blays mind ran over the way Qhuinn was with Nalla and he frowned. "Listen Qhuinn.." Qhuinn held up his hand "If the next words out of your mouth are that you are pregnant, we have a serious problem." Blay busted out laughing, Qhuinn just grinned so proud of himself for being such a jokester. Blay straightened "No way I'd carry our love child. I don't have the hips to pull that shit off." Qhuinn gasped dramatically "Are you trying to say that I'm to hippy?" Blay blushed and pecked a kiss onto Qhuinns mouth, shaking his head. They settled in bed after awhile and Blay completed his earlier thought "You don't feel like you gave that up do you. Mating me?" Qhuinn recoiled "You mean having young?" Blay just nodded, he was seriously gonna end up in a neck brace after today. "Fuck no. I got everything when I got you. We will have some young one day." "You think?" Blay smiled "Yes nallum, this world just wouldn't be right if you didn't get to be a Dad." "You either. You are really good with her." Blay said with a proud face. Qhuinn flushed a little "You too."

They didn't sleep very much that day, taking shifts to make sure Nalla was were she was supposed to be. When Z and Bella finally made it home and saw Nalla she went on and on about how much fun she had with Unca Win and Bway. Blay and Qhuinn just smiled and nodded in the right places. Once they were free from the trio, they went back to their room to collapse on the bed. As exhausted as they were, they both were smiling at each other. No matter how much panic they had suffered, they had actually had fun with Nalla and they both agreed that if the time came they would do it again...

After all, it was great practice for the future.

 **PLEEEAASSEE Review! I'm really anxious for your feedback!**


End file.
